The Emerald Series
by DreamFiend-633
Summary: Zack has started his Pokemon jouney in the land of Hoenn. Many adventures await him as he travels to collect all 8 badges and enter the Elite Four.
1. The Journey Ahead

I continued walking toward Birch's lab. Professor Birch is gonna have to catch me a Pokemon, I thought. My neighbour is also getting her license. I was there. I opened the door to Birch's labratory.

"Oh! Hello Zack! You're just in time!" Birch called to me.

"For what?" I asked in reply.

"To pick your Pokemon!" he answered. "Really! We get to pick our Pokemon?" I was anxious. "Of course you do! Now, there is three choices", he said to both me & my neighbour Kate. I guessed that now we're both getting a license we would be rivals.

"There's Treecko, the grass Pokemon. And then there's Torchic, the fire type Pokemon", continued Birch, " and last but certainly not least, the water type Pokemon, Mudkip!" It sounded like the professor was an announcer.

"I've always wanted a Treecko!" I took the Treecko. "And I'll take the Torchic I reserved." Then Kate took the Torchic.

"Now since you posed for the liscence picture & gave your information last week, I present to you, your licences!" Now he sounded like he was giving me an award for winning a competition or something.

I walked outside. Kate came out right after me.

"Hey Zack, want to battle with our new Pokemon?" Kate asked. "Uh, sure...uhh...I guess so," I studdered. "Then let's get started!"

We both called out our new Pokemon from their Pokeballs. "Go Treecko!" "Torchic, I choose you!" Kate called out.

"Torchic, Ember!" I froze. I knew that attack was super effective on grass type Pokemon. I tried to think through my nervous head. "Uhh..."

What was I going to do?

To be continued...


	2. First Battle

Treecko was about to get hit by an ember attack.

I was nervous. "Uhh..." I bit my lip.

"Treecko! Dodge and use pound!" Treecko dived out of the way & charged at Torchic.

"Torchic!" called Kate. "Counter with ember!"

"Just keep going!" I told Treecko.

Whack! Torchic flew backward.

"Get up! And peck that Treecko as hard as you can!" Kate commanded. Torchic dove in for the hit. "Treecko, absorb!" I shouted. Torchic lay helplessly on the ground as it got it's energy drained. "No, Torchic! Return!"

As the battle ended a man watched from afar. "Good battle," he said. "He might be the one", he muttered.

"I won! I won! I won my first battle! We did it Treecko! Hooray!" "Treecko, tree!" Treecko celebrated.

"Good job," Kate congratulated. "But next time we meet, it's gonna be a whole lot tougher." She winked at me.

And with that, we split up.

I headed over to the path Prof. Birch told me about. Route One.

"Here we go, Treecko." I called him back into the Pokeball.

I was about to take my first step on my Pokemon journey.

"Wait, Zack, wait!" It was my mom. "Your dad and I got you this." She handed me a brand new PokeDex. "Thanks, mom!" "Bye Zack." She hugged me and ran back to the house.

I put the PokeDex in my pocket.

I walked down the path, ready for the journey ahead.

To be continued...


	3. Catching A Pokemon!

I continued to walk down Route One. I saw lots of Wurmples and Wingull. Then I saw a tree full of Pokemon hanging from it. They looked like acorns with eyes. I took out my PokeDex.

Seedot, the Acorn Pokemon. This Pokemon hangs from trees until it is ready to fall and begin it's life on the ground. It's rarity is uncommon.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "That is so cool!" Then I saw one fall. "Now that's even cooler!"

"Grrr. Ruff, ruff!" Something was barking and growling. I decided to see what.

Behind the bush I saw a dog-like Pokemon attack that Seedot. It was a Poochyena. And it was mad. "Ruff, ruff! It barked again. Then it leaped at the Seedot. "Seedot, seed!" cried Seedot nervously.

"Go, Treecko!" I yelled. "Treecko!" It said anxiously. Protect that Seedot with absorb!" Poochyena got scared and ran away.

"Seedot, dot," Seedot cried happily.

It ran up to me. It looked like it was trying to say "thank you".

Did you wanna come with me on my joirney to become a Pokemon master?" I asked Seedot. "See, seedot!" nodded Seedot.

I took out a Pokeball. I threw the Pokeball at it. It shook for a few seconds. Bing!

"I caught a Seedot!" I made a V sign with my fingers.

Then I returned Treecko and got back up on the path.

I continued toward Oldale Town.

To be continued...


	4. Next Stop, Oldale Town

I continued down the path to Oldale holding the Pokeball with my newly caught Seedot. "You make a great first catch, Seedot," I told the Pokeball happily.

Just ahead I saw a sign. It read; "Oldale Town - 200 Metres". The path had a couple of bends around the trees, so I couldn't see the town from where I was.

After a couple minutes when it came into view, I started running.

Here I was, Oldale town.

"Well, now that Im here, I should pick up some potions and stop at the Pokemon Centre."

But all of a sudden a lady came up to me. "Hello, I'm from Pokemart of Oldale and I'd like you to have this," she said. It was a potion. "It's a free sample." "Thank you," I said gratefully. The lady nodded and walked back into Pokemart.

It saved me a trip to the store at least. Then I walked over to the Pokemon Centre. It was small. When I walked in, the nurse was at the counter.

"I'd like my Pokemon treated, please, ma'm." "Sure," the nurse replied. She took them in to the checkup room.

Five minutes later she came out and gave my Pokemon back to me. Then I took a look at the Map of Hoenn on the wall.

Then next city was Petalburg City via Route Two.

There it was. Route Two. I took my first step towards Petalburg City!

To be continued...


	5. Big Battles Pt 1

"Go, Seedot! Use a tackle attack!" I called to Seedot. We were in a battle against a trainer named Corey. Seedot slammed into his Wurmple. He was a bug catcher.

"Wurmple, use stringshot!" Wurmple tried to hit Seedot, but it missed. "Uh, oh," Corey said nervously. "Try another tackle attack!" I ordered. Seedot hit Wurmple with a direct hit.

"It looks like Wurmple isn't getting up," I stated. "Nope, I guess you win." He returned Wurmple and I returned Seedot to his Pokeball.

I walked up to him & shook his hand. "Great battle," I said being a good sport. "Congratulations," he congratulated me. I thanked him for a great battle, and continued onward to Petalburg City.

After a few minutes of wandering down the trail, a trainer jumped before me. "Stop!" he said. "I want a battle!" "Sure," I agreed ready for anything.

"Is 2 - 2 okay?" the trainer asked. "That's fine with me," I replied bravely.

"Battle, on!" the kid shouted.

"Go! Treecko!" I called out.

"I choose you! Poochyena!" "Poochyena?" I questioned. That's the Pokemon that had attacked Seedot. I took out my PokeDex.

Poochyena, the Bit Poemon. This Pokemon is usually found in tall grasses. Poochyena like to attack small critters.

"So that's why it attacked Seedot!" I exclaimed. I slid my PokeDex back in my pocket.

"Alright, then, lets start out with a pound, Treecko!" "Use bite!" the trainer called. The two Pokemon collided. There was so much dirt from the path in the air I couldn't see anything.

All I could here were the sounds of fighting.

"Treecko?" I was worried.

To be continued...


End file.
